Celestial Maidens
by kingjonuriaudighfdajkghjfg
Summary: Hogwarts has always been home to a mysterious girl. It takes Draco Malfoy seven years to notice her and when he does, he realizes even before she does that she has a strange secret. Will they find out what it is together? Or hate each other eternally? AU
1. Prologue

**Hey people, this is just the prologue. Yes, I know, it looks like it has NOTHING to do with Harry Potter. And you're right, the prologue _doesn't_ have anything to do with Harry Potter. But the rest of the story does, so review and I'll post it.**

**Prologue**

When time first began, and the earth was first created, and G-d laid out the heavens and established Hell, there was a woman named Ilina. She was the beauty of all the heavens, all the earth, all of Hell. She was the most perfect creature G-d had yet created, and he fell in love. He found himself a human form so that he could wed his beloved. They married and had four daughters. The oldest, Lelithea, had hair like the autumn leaves and nature obeyed her every whim. The middle ones, the twins Annai and Daiell, were fiery and controlled the flames. But it was by far the youngest, Casilyna, who was the most powerful. She was slight and unnoticeable and ruled the shadows and everything that belonged to the pale creatures.

These four daughters became what are known as the Celestial Maidens.

1,625 years after the world's creation, there waged a bloody battle between Heaven and Hell. Ilina and her four daughters were killed. Anger consumed G-d at the death of his beloved. He cursed Satan and his kingdom to be forever engulfed in flame and sealed the gates between both realms. As his final act before once again becoming infinite, he declared that each of his four daughters would be reborn when the time came. Three had already had their second chance, but in the year 2005 A.D., the fourth sister had yet to emerge...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Jade. The marvelous and revered JK Rowling owns everyone else...-sigh- including draco malfoy...**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Draco, can I borrow your comb?" Goyle asked.

"Um . . .no?" Draco replied acidly as he carefully parted his damp hair. As soon as he was sure it was perfect, he slipped the comb in his pocket and walked out of the dormitory.

"Draco! Draco, I've been waiting for you!"

He looked at who was calling him. There had been no mistaking the voice and now there was no mistaking the face.

"Pansy. Hello," he said shortly and tried to shove his way past her down the stairs.

She followed him.

"Drake, I know you said no last night, but I was so lonely and I thought, what about tonight?" Pansy asked with what she (wrongly) thought was an alluring smile.

Draco cringed. What ever had possessed him to sleep with that hag in the first place? Probably the 20 galleons Crabbe had stupidly forked over after he had done it. He turned around to face his source of irritation.

"First, don't call me Drake. Second, no. I will not keep you company, not now, not ever." He hurried down the stairs and into the common room where he immediately placed Crabbe between him and the hag.

Someone's arm brushed against his own as he walked out the door. At first, he thought it was Pansy again, until he saw the cascade of black hair disappear out the door.

Jade Cromwell. Now there was a girl he wouldn't mind keeping for awhile.He had always liked the way her luscious body curved in all the right places and how her bright green eyes cast a spell over his libido. Her face was creamy and smooth and he wondered (along with every other male) if other places on her body were the same. She was perfect– even her hands looked as though they could drown any man in sensual pleasure.

Unfortunately, she was the only girl he had met that never looked his way.

It was every Slytherin females' goal to sleep with the great Draco Malfoy, just as it had been every other females' goal to sleep with Cedric Diggory.

Every female except Jade Cromwell.

Sighing, Draco made his way out of the dormitory and down to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Jade! Hey Jade!" 

She turned at the sound of a male calling her name, then twitched.

"Hi, Seamus," she said to the Gryffindor.

He grinned charmingly and slung an arm around her shoulders. She stiffened at the unwanted touch. Seamus pretended not to notice.

"So, Jade, I was thinking, since you don't seem to be seeing anyone, you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me when we go this weekend?" His confident grin was plastered onto his face as he stared down at her guarded eyes.

"No thanks. I'm not going to Hogsmeade," Jade said flatly.

Seamus rolled his eyes and walked away, muttering, "You'll never get a date if you keep on being a social outcast like that."

Jade might have smiled, but she feared her mouth might hurt for lack of practice. _He_ sure didn't seem to care if she was a social outcast.

And anyway, she didn't need a date. She didn't have time for a date. Every night at 8:00 sharp, she would go to Professor Snape's office where he would have her stash of floo powder and the excuse that she was doing homework ready and waiting. She would depart from the fire place to a shack next to a little muggle theatre owned by her mother. There, she was constantly rehearsing for one play or another, generally written by her. She would rehearse until however late it took, 11 if she was lucky, but it generally lasted till about 1 or 2 in the morning. After that, she would collapse in bed and sleep until the very last second she could, get dressed during breakfast, and rush off to class. In the afternoons, she would catch up on homework and have dinner. Weekends she slept and worked. Free time was a luxury she had forgotten about.

She ran down to the Slytherin table and sat in the first available seat which happened to be right next to Vincent Crabbe. He grunted at her as she propped up her herbology book and nudged his plate.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she dug around in her bag for a quill and her nearly finished homework. She set to work scribbling down the answers in her untidy scrawl and was nearly finished when Draco Malfoy walked over and sat next to her.

She tensed when she felt his eyes over her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" she asked, barely looking up.

"Oh, no, sorry for interrupting you," he said jovially as he turned away and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

Jade let her breath out as her quill began scratching once more. Draco Malfoy was the only male in the entire universe that ever made Jade's heart beat frantically as her whole body pulsated with the need to be touched. She had yearned for him ever since she had laid eyes on him just after her 11th birthday.

But Draco Malfoy was a jerk and as much as she lusted after him, she despised him.

When she had first seen him, she had imagined him to be a noble man, or rather, imagined him _growing_ to be a noble man. Then she watched him ridicule others relentlessly and her opinion of him had lessened. And it went down to almost nothing when he brought his first girl up with him. By the fourth one, she had thought that she might try to stop him from doing that.

But by the time he brought up Pansy Parkinson, she knew it was a hopeless cause.

So Jade had put her head down, it wasn't hard since she was already known as a recluse, and decided to give up on Draco Malfoy.

But that didn't mean she couldn't still want to be screwed till it hurt, did it?

* * *

As soon as he had done the quick mental comparison of every girl he'd ever slept with to Jade that morning, Draco had decided she would be his next goal. On a scale of one to ten, if the hottest girl he had ever been with (definitely Padma Patil) was a one, and you still had to rate Jade, she would still most definitely be a ten. And Padma Patil was one of the sexiest (if not _the_ sexiest) girls in his year. 

It was the first potions class of the term, they had just finished Christmas holiday. Professor Snape would be assigning them lab partners (so to speak) today. But first he had to sit through herbology.

"Class, I know we did this a few years ago, but we really need to get some pus, so get out your gloves, the bubotubers are in the back, and start squeezing and filling bottles!" Professor Sprout said.

Draco ended up sharing a bubotuber with Crabbe, Goyle, and Padma Patil who kept giving him coy glances.

Jade was with Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, and Theodore Nott who was doing his best to try and get a date with her.

Draco heard a shrill laugh from across the room where Pansy was sitting.

"Jade, you are so funny!" she half shrieked.

Jade stiffened and huddled closer into herself. "I didn't say anything funny."

Pansy laughed shrilly again. "Yes you did!"

Draco covered his throbbing ears. Padma even stopped looking at him so she could sneer and roll her eyes.

"Really, it wasn't–" Jade looked at Pansy who looked like she was going to laugh again. "Professor Sprout!" she shouted.

The frazzled professor waddled over. "Yes?"

"I'm really not feeling well, ma'am, may I go to the hospital wing?" Jade pleaded with big, green eyes.

"Go on then. And Pansy, stop that infernal noise!"

Hiding a relieved smile, Jade leaped up and ran to the hospital wing.

* * *

**Draco POV**

Well that was loud. And creepy. And utterly unnecessary.

Jade is very smart, so I've seen. She beat it out of here almost instantly. The rest of us are stuck here for another half hour popping bubotuber swellings and watching the puss glop out while she rests her pretty little ears in the hospital wing.

As we were washing up, Padma sidled over to me.

"Hey, Draco," she said tantalizingly.

"Hey, Padma."

"So Draco, any. . .recommendations?" she asked with a smirk.

Hey, who says I cant have the second sexiest female in my year while I'm trying to get the first?

"Yeah, my dorm, tonight, midnight." I smirked back at her.

"Midnight it is." She walked off and blew me a kiss.

I took my usual seat in between rocks one and two in potions today, even though I knew I would soon be moved.

The class chattered animatedly until the bell rang and Snape stepped out of his office. Then everyone got quiet.

"As you may remember, today is the day you will be split into pairs to work with the rest of the year." Groans came from every corner of the room at this statement.

Snape bared his teeth in a feral smile. He was enjoying himself.

"Now then. Everyone, silently pack up your things –_silently_– and line up on the wall."

We all obliged, if a bit grudgingly. I stood as close to Jade as possible who seemed to be even more withdrawn then usual. Of course, that could be because Snape was forcing her to actually open her mouth and talk to someone.

The professor took a clipboard off his desk and ran his finger down the list, I guess checking to make sure it was correct. The farther he got down the list, the slower he went, to build up the suspense, I suppose. Well, it was working, I wanted to know whether or not I'd be with Jade!

Finally, he started at the top.

"These will be co-ed pairs. Any objections best have a good reason. Zabini and Patil." There goes the sister of my bed mate.

"Parkinson and Potter." Haha, I even felt sorry for the little bugger. But not sorry enough to be glad that he had made it through two pairs that weren't involving Jade and I.

"Longbottom and Bullstrode." Neville's disgustingly fat face turned white as he went to sit down.

"Weasley and Brown." Four pairs!

"Malfoy and Granger." I smirked. I knew I would be with– wait, what? Did he say Granger? WHAT!

I tried to keep myself from showing my disappointment by sneering. I started to pick up my cauldron and books.

"Wait, pardon, my mistake. It should be Malfoy and Cromwell, Granger and Goyle."

Was he serious? Dear lord, I believe he was. YES! I could have leaped in triumph, but decided it was better not to.

I nearly ran with my stuff over to our new desk, but thought that the slow, suave approach was better. The one in which she could see all my muscles move.

And when I got to the desk, she was already sitting down, book bag in her lap, hair covering her perfect face. Needless to say, I was furious. But I calmly set my books down and held out my hand to her.

"I know you know my name, but I don't think we've ever properly introduced ourselves."

She just kind of looked at me, then her emerald eyes slid to my hand. I made sure my sexiest smile was plastered to my face the whole time.

"No, I don't think we have," she replied cautiously, shaking my hand slowly.

"Well, if we'll be working together for the rest of the year, we might as well be friends, right?" I asked sensibly.

She looked at me as though she didn't understand. "But, if you were working with Granger or Potter, you wouldn't want to be friends no matter what."

Dammit, she was right.

"Yes, well, we're among Slytherins here." I hitched my I'm-a-sexy-beast smile up higher onto my face.

"Well. Then I guess you're right, we might as well be friends."

Yes!

"It's a deal, then. Come on, let's get started on this potion."

* * *

**Tera: Ok, just to let you people know, I don't usually switch points of view like that, but I really wanted you to be able to see what Draco was thinking during that part and I happen to like writing in the Sex God's point of view (check out my other HP fic, Sweet as Honey, and you'll see what I mean).**

**Matt: They don't mind. Now shut up and tell them what you were gonna say about me.**

**Tera: Oh yeah. If it wasn't for Matt, this would never be up and my stories would never be updated because my computer crashed. But Matt fixed it and so now it works. Yay, Matt!**

**Matt: heh, thanks.**

**Tera: Anywayz, I hope you liked it! If you read this and don't review, I will be forced to hunt you down and beat you senseless with a large spoon. You have been warned. **

**Matt: She'll do that while I sit here and eat her food. Haha.**

**Tera: -sigh- Just do us a favor and review, even if it's just to say you read it. Oh, and one more thing. I would really appreciate it if you respected my characters as they are like my children to me. I don't care what you say about JK Rowling's characters, though I'm sure she would appreciate if you respected them to. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I own Jade and a bunch of other people. And the plotline. It is MIIINE. And the revered JK Rowling owns Draco the Sex God of Sex Gods -sigh-.**

**Chapter 2**

"Jade, hey Jade!" Draco called, waving her over.

She cringed at having attention drawn to her and shuffled over, hidden behind her hair.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with the potions homework? If you haven't done it yet, I can give you the answers I already have and we can finish the rest together," Draco suggested.

"I can't, sorry, I have to be in Professor Snape's office in two minutes," she replied, checking her watch.

Draco mentally scowled. "Oh, alright. Maybe after?"

"Can't, I've got loads of other homework to do for tomorrow, I won't have time. It'll have to wait until lunch." And with that, she dashed off.

_It'll have to wait until lunch_. What was she playing at? She was busy doing homework ever since she set foot in the common room after divination. She didn't have any homework to do that he could tell. Oh well. She was lying, so what? Maybe she had a boyfriend that he didn't know about.

* * *

That was close.

Jade hurried down to the dungeons as fast as her legs could carry her. She arrived out of breath and had to set her bag down for a minute to regain her composure and a normal heartbeat.

"Are you ready, then?" Snape asked, looking up from his desk. She nodded, afraid of how her voice would sound if she decided to speak.

He handed her the jar of floo powder and, tossing some into the fire, she whispered, "Cromwell shack." The flames turned green and she jumped in after muttering a quick "thanks!" and grabbing her pack.

"Jade!" She was immediately swept up in a hug by a tall, thin woman with short, light brown pigtails and glasses.

"Emma, put me down, it's not like you don't see me for hours and hours every day!" Jade choked out. Emma put her down.

"It's been two weeks. Have you met my fiancee? He's here tonight, to watch us!" Emma squealed excitedly.

"You never told me you had a fiancee! So, what, the day you turn 21, you have to go out and find someone to marry?" Jade asked, following her cousin in.

"No, that just happens to be when he proposed. Come on now, his name's Kenneth, and you have to speak to him," Emma ordered.

"Why wouldn't I speak to him?"

"I know how you are around strangers!" Emma grabbed her younger cousin by the arm and dragged her into the theatre via the back door.

"Kenny!" she called.

"He's out with your uncle, Em!" hollered an older sounding woman's voice.

"Mrs. Hodgeson, have you seen Randy?" Jade called to the voice.

"He's on stage rehearsing the monologue that you so generously wrote for him," Mrs. Hodgeson called back.

"Good, I was just going to make sure he did that." She strode quickly out of the back storage room, through the hallway of dressing rooms, through the make up and costume storage room, by the bathroom, and into the theatre itself.

A man with copper hair down to his ears and bright blue eyes paced the stage with a haunted, worried expression in on his face and a script in his hands. Jade sat down to watch him as he ranted and raved and finally got quieter and more fearful as his monologue came to a close.

"Bravo, bravo!" Jade applauded as soon as he finished.

Randy's eyes lit up. "Jade! You're here! That's wonderful! Now you can help me with the notes!" He jumped offstage and lifted her out of her seat, whirling her around. Before setting her down, he kissed her forehead.

"Randy, it's only been two weeks, I should think you wouldn't have forgotten the 'no touching the author/director' rule."

Randy grinned and let go of her. "But I haven't seen you in two weeks, come now, Jade, that's a long time."

"Whatever you say, Randy. By the way, have you met this 'Kenneth' person that my darling cousin is supposedly engaged to?"

"JADE! OVER HERE!"

"Speak of the devil." Jade turned around to find Emma happily clutching the hand of a slight, but strong looking man who was. . .bald. He had the same type glasses that Emma had and he was only slightly taller than her.

She walked over and immediately retreated behind her hair.

"Hello, Jade, I've heard a lot about you. Of all the people, I was looking forward to meeting you the most," Kenneth said, holding out his hand.

"Thank you. Hello." She tentatively shook it.

"Jade!" Emma hissed angrily.

Jade gulped. She was quite afraid of meeting strangers no matter who they were.

"Have you known Emma long?" she managed to ask in her usual voice, devoid of changing tones and emotion.

"About a year," Kenneth answered. "How long have you been in this theatre?"

"Since I was eleven." She hesitantly brushed her thick hair behind her ears. Emma grinned happily behind his back.

"Jade! Come on! Elise needs you to show her how you want her solo to sound!" Jade's mother called, rushing out from the bathroom. "And Emma, clean up your make up, it's going to get on the costumes."

"Alright, aunt Joanne." Emma let go of Kenneth's hand and bounded off to do her bidding.

"It was nice meeting you," Jade said and nodded to Kenneth before running off to go help Elise.

* * *

Draco walked out to breakfast with a drowsy Padma Patil the next morning. Jade was still sleeping since skipping breakfast was a normal occurrence for her. Draco and Padma parted and Draco slid into the seat next to Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise, I need your opinion on something."

"Yeah?" his best friend of six and a half years asked him.

"What do you think of Jade Cromwell?"

"Jade? The quiet one?"

"Yeah. My partner in potions."

"Man, she's hot stuff. She's like, a gift from g-d. She's better than a super model."

"You really think so? She seems to be the shy and quiet type."

"Yeah, but have you seen her when she's thinking and she pulls her hair back and you can see _everything_? Damn, I wanna piece of _that_." Blaise stabbed his egg with his fork to make his point.

"I suppose I wasn't really looking. But I am now. How do we get her to think? I need to see this exposed Jade . . ."

"Whoa, man, you've gone crazy."

"Idea! She said we could work on our potions homework together at lunch today. I'll just ask her to come to the library and we can work there. Brilliancy." Draco grinned and helped himself to a piece of toast.

"Whatever you say." Blaise rolled his eyes and attacked his plate again.

Draco's toast missed his mouth by about an inch as Jade skittered out from the direction of the Slytherin common room. Her robes fluttered and he glimpsed about an inch of her leg as she ran to find a seat.

"Blaise, shove over," Draco hissed. His friend quickly obeyed while Jade scanned and re-scanned the table.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked quietly, shuffling over.

"No, of course not, sit down, doll." Draco gestured to the empty seat between him and Blaise.

"Thank you." Jade slid gracefully into the seat and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"So, about the potions homework. Lunch in the library?" Draco asked.

She looked at him and paled, if it was possible. "I can't, I need to eat sometime."

"Eat now."

"I've just woken up. I can't eat!" She sipped her juice as if to prove her point.

"How fast can you eat at lunch, then?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know." She looked at his eyebrow and sighed. "I'll eat as fast as I can, then we can work."

Draco fought to hide a triumphant smirk.

Jade fought to keep herself from wailing aloud. She was tired. She wanted to relax at lunch. She wanted to relax in general. After a second of concentrating on keeping her mouth from moving, her mind started to wander to fantasies of her relaxing with Draco. Maybe even underneath him.

"Well, off to class," Draco said, jarring her out of her daydream.

She looked up at him and hid behind her hair to cover the blush that was creeping steadily along her cheeks.

"Yeah." She bolted off, leaving a very confused Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" Harry was saying as Jade walked up to care of magical creatures.

"That doesn't exactly fit my taste, Potter. I mean, I know you must be used to it by now since it must be considered a delicacy at the Weasley residence." Malfoy smirked as Ron scowled and went red.

Jade wanted to stop them from fighting; she hated how Malfoy always picked on them, but she couldn't. She was too shy.

Sighing, she walked over to the front of the class and left them to their bickering.

Draco's attention was caught in the middle of his insult by the wisp of black hair passing through his peripheral vision.

"Excuse me, I have business to attend to." He sneered before sauntering off after Jade.

He managed to stand just behind her as Hagrid called the class to attention.

Then he wished he hadn't.

He was standing a foot away from a large . . . _thing_ with the head of an eagle and what looked like the body of a lion. It had a long, whip-like tail and talons that could pierce through armor.

And it was sunbathing at the moment.

"Anyone know what this is?" Hagrid asked, clapping his hands together and grinning.

Immediately, Hermione's hand shot straight into the air.

"'Ermione!"

"It's a griffin," she stated primly.

"Very good. Ten points ter Gryffindor. And ten more if y'can tell me what a griffin's most known fer."

"It is a well known fact that you cannot lie in the presence of a griffin."

"Right! Ten more points ter Gryffindor."

Jade was fascinated by the strange beast.

"Anyone want ter pet 'im?" Hagrid looked hopefully around the class, then at Harry.

"Why would anyone want to pet that, that _thing_? It's h-!" Draco gulped as everyone gasped.

"He can't lie," someone whispered.

"You mean, he might actually _like_ it?" someone else whispered.

Draco fought to keep his face calm and cool.

And Jade wanted to come to his rescue, she really did. Her mind kept telling her to stand up for him, to agree with him, _something_, but she was afraid to. So she didn't. She just stood there as Draco gradually grew red and Crabbe and Goyle had to start threatening people to shut up. And Pansy Parkinson started wailing.

It was finally Harry who saved him, though.

"I'll pet it," he said bravely. Hagrid beamed at him and told him to stroke its head. Everyone gasped at his bravery. Draco took the opportunity to work some more magic on Jade.

"You know lunch is next, right?" he asked, sidling over to her.

"Looking forward to it," she replied.

Draco was stunned for a moment– until he heard her stomach growl. She was looking forward to eating, not spending time with him.

It took him a full two minutes to realize that he was disappointed because of her, because she didn't want to hang out with him, not because he was that much farther away from bedding her.

"You said you would help me," he reminded her.

She looked ill for a few seconds. "Oh, right. Can-can I eat first?"

"Eat with me."

She looked up at him, daring herself to believe that he, Draco Malfoy, Jerk Extraordinaire, Hogwarts Sex God, the star in all of her fantasies, had just asked, or rather, told, her to eat with him.

She realized that something must be showing on her face, so she blanked it out and hid behind her hair.

"Ok."

After all that thought and all she had managed was an "ok"? She mentally hexed herself.

Draco wasn't paying attention to her facial expressions. No, he was paying attention to her slightly unbuttoned collar.

Jade looked down to see what he kept flicking glances at. She nearly screamed when she saw the barest hint of cleavage, but refrained as she fumbled around with the button.

When she finally got it and looked back up, Draco smirked and licked his lips before walking away.

Ron Weasley couldn't have blushed any redder than Jade did just then.

* * *

**Tera: Hmm...It seems to me that that chapter was a little pointless...but oh well, I liked it. And you needed to meet the theatre group. And look, notice how Jade's former crush on Malfoy is surfacing? **

**Matt: Shut up.**

**Tera: He's just so nice, isn't he? I say we kill him.**

**Matt: WHAT!**

**Tera: Ha, thought so. Anywayz, yes Forest, the spoons. MWAHAHAHAHA! Whew, laylay, for a minute there, I thought you were being serious...-wipes forehead-. Hey, littlelamb38, I read your profile. Billy Martin is sooooo mine! -grin-. I'm glad you liked it, I had such fun coming up with it. And sorry it took so long to update, I've been on vacation. Atwistedangel13, thanks for the compliments! And she doesn't have a dark past, just a secret that she doesn't know about. **

**Matt: That...was quick...**

**Tera: Yes. Ok, on with your reviewing! -holds up spoon threateningly-**


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry, but I have been very stressed out lately and will not be posting any new chapters in anything except "Highschool Ramblings of a Hentai" for quite awhile.

Luv always,

Tera


End file.
